Plop
by maanorchidee
Summary: It's something small and something colourful. It's something magical, or is it someone?


**I went to my old blog and found old fics. I read this one and my eyes were bleeding. I kinda... rewrote it and now I'm posting it here. It's based on sararye . tumblr post/38066568524 and well...**

**I tried to do it in a chronological order, but I have no idea what the past!Faberry eps are and Finn… When I wrote this I had no idea who of the Finns the past one was and who the recent one, so Finn's part is made up. I do know now, but same as Faberry, I have no idea which ep is used in the past.**

**Also, ignore the stupid title and summary. I might change it.**

* * *

Santana felt alone. Really alone. She had 2 friends, Quinn and Brittany, but Britt was ill and Quinn had her daily talk about Cheerio stuff with coach Sylvester. Maybe she should talk to more Cheerios.

The bell rang and most of the students went to their classes but Santana stayed. She could skip class, Q would have done the same thing at moments like this, when everything sucks and feels miserable.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a red little ball appeared. "What the-" It started growing and growing and growing, till it looked like, like a portal. A woman, dressed in a beautiful black dress, fell in front of her. "Ugh. Air!" she said. Her voice was so familiar. "What the fuck just happened?" When the woman looked up, both girls looked at each other in shock. "No way!" they both said.

The woman realized something. "Hmmm," she started, "Still a Cheerio outfit. Damn, I look hot in that skirt! Like I didn't know."

"Who the fuck are you and why do you look like me?" Santana snapped.

"Woah calm down, my younger self!" the woman snapped back.

"What?"

"You heard me, girl! I'm you, from the future!" the woman smiled.

"Yeah… sure," Santana said, "Then what date is it?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I see you're skipping class, so Britt isn't at school now. Yeah I remember when I came here. I am changing my own memories now, that's weird." "What the-" "So, you feel alone?"

Santana remained silent. _How does she know?_

"No," she lied.

"You're lying."

"I'm not!" Santana defended herself.

"I can see it. I know how I lie. I do it all the time," the woman, or let's just say, future Santana said, "You're gonna lie a lot. But I'm gonna tell you one thing now."

"Tell me, future me," Santana challenged her. Future Santana smiled. "You know the glee club?" she asked Santana.

"Those suckers? Of course, everyone knows them. They are the biggest losers in the school!" Santana snorted while thinking about them. Especially that Berry kid. She's a fuck up.

"Then listen good," future Santana pulled Santana out of her thoughts, "The losers in glee are your best friends."

_What._ "Well that's depressing," Santana retorted. _Seriously, them and Santana? Friends? No way in hell._

"That's what I thought. That's what you're thinking now," future Santana sighed, "But I feel I have to go. Weird feeling."

And _plop_, she disappeared in red light.

* * *

"Spying?" Santana asked, "Going undercover in glee. Q, really?" "I need Finn back," Quinn shouted hysterically, "He has something with that, _that thing_! You're in?"

_The losers in glee are your best friends._

Santana nodded, "Yeah.. maybe we should try- to, to spy of course!"

* * *

...

* * *

They won, because of him. Kurt was a star.

The whole football team loves him. But it just doesn't feel right. He's lying to everyone, except Mercedes. _But I don't have to courage to come out. I just can't. What will happen later? What will they do?_ He didn't notice a white little ball, flying around the room, until it started to grow.

It was growing and growing and.. it was a_portal? _It stopped growing and just _hung_ there above his bed. Someone fell out of it. Kurt jumped away and shrieked.

A man fell on his bed.

A handsome man.

The man coughed. "Woah, what did just happen?" he said.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked. The man looked up.

"What!" he gaped at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked, "Who are you?"

"Well I look cute," the man said and sat up, "Blaine wasn't lying." He grinned at Kurt.

"Who are you?" Kurt demanded and took a step back.

"I must be in the past. My past! Yeah I remember meeting me. I- holy hell, I am changing my memories. Scary, but cool." Apparently the man was talking to himself. _Great, now I have some crazy lunatic sitting on my bed in my room._

"Who are you?" Kurt repeated, louder this time. He took another step back and looked away.

"Oh boy," the man said and smiled, "I'm you, Kurt. From the future."

Kurt jerked his head back to him. "You're kidding, right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

"You- you don't even look like me!"

"Heard of puberty, honey?"

"I-" _No, it simply can't be_. Kurt watched the man (future Kurt?) closely. He does see a resemblance, but seriously? This man is hot. It- It can't be him.

"So, where am I now. I, oh-" Future Kurt checked Kurt from head to toe. "That outfit, oh."

"What?" Kurt asked nervously. _Is his outfit not good enough for his future self, oh god no!_

"You're gonna do something big. Something to remember, but you're afraid now. But I'll promise, you can do it!" future Kurt shot him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be ok?" Kurt couldn't believe what he just heard. _If it's really the future version of himself, then that future version knows his plan._

"You'll be amazing," future Kurt squeezed his hand. Kurt never thought that the first guy who'd hold his hand would be his future self, but well, he never even thought that he would hold someone's hand in the first place.

"Oh, it's time to go," future Kurt announced. "Where are you going?" Kurt asked. Future Kurt smiled at him. "Not you, me. I have to go back to my time," he let go of Kurt's hand.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked.

"I dunno, " future Kurt answered, "I just feel it." And _plop_. He disappeared. There only were some white sparkles left.

* * *

The door opened. Burt Hummel came in. Kurt pretended to listen.

_You'll be amazing._

"Dad…" He said like it was nothing. He just did it. "..I'm gay."

* * *

...

* * *

Quinn was crying. She was pregnant. Finn knows. Puck knows. _What if the whole school knows tomorrow?_

Now she can forget her future. How did she have to take care of that _thing_ inside her? Her parents wouldn't support her, Quinn knew that.

She can forget everything.

Her dreams.

Going to college in the first place.

Quinn started to cry even harder, and no one seemed to notice.

The bell rang and Quinn was going to skip class.

"Don't do that," a familiar voice pleaded.

A beautiful woman, who stepped out of green light was talking to her, but the woman saw Quinn's back, since Quinn basically refused to speak anyone right now.

"Do what?" Quinn asked.

"Skipping class," the woman leaned against a locker. Quinn was clearly irritated and turned to the woman, ready to snap at her.

"I'm not- woah!" Quinn almost dropped her books that covered her belly. She wasn't showing yet, but it made her feel more secured. Quinn observed the woman. Not only her voice was familiar, everything was familiar. It was…

"Yes," the woman said, "I'm you. From the future."

Quinn's head was spinning. "This must be the work of the hormones."

"Oh, me when I was pregnant and I had no hope in what or whoever."

"How-?"

"Listen, past me," future Quinn cut her off, "Oh gosh this is so weird. But listen, you'll get out of Lima, I promise. I know that."

Quinn was crying again. But now, from happiness. She still didn't know if it was real, or just a cruel joke, or her hormones doing… whatever. It still touched her.

"That's all I ever wanted."

Quinn closed her eyes. When she heard a _plop_, she opened them and future Quinn was gone. She only saw some green sparkles.

* * *

"Yes, Puck is the father." Quinn cried. She loved Finn, she really did. But now, she had no hope in whatever. Until she heard a voice in her head.

_You'll get out of Lima, I promise._

Finn kicked a chair and left. But Quinn knew, it was going to be okay.

* * *

...

* * *

Finn was sad. He was slushied.

_He_!

The quarterback!

Only because of that damn glee club. _Was it worth it? No it wasn't. It wasn't. It wasn't. It wasn't!_

Out of nowhere, a yellow ball appeared and it was changing_…. into a portal_. A long man stepped out of it. "Nice landing, Finn," he said to himself.

"Woah no way!" Finn screamed, "YOU LOOK LIKE ME!"

"I AM YOU!" Future Finn shouted back.

"B-but how?" Finn asked. He needed to sit down.

"I wish I knew," future Finn sighed, "But I see something's bothering you. Bothering me. Weird to say that. What happened? Fight with Rachel?"

"Ew Rachel!" Finn shrieked.

"Oh," future Finn gasped, "You still hate her. Oh ok. Fight with Quinn?"

"No. I just got slushied for that stupid glee club," Finn yelled angrly.

"Oh that." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Those suckers aren't worth it. Glee sucks!"

"No,it doesn't!" future Finn said sharply, "You like that club and you took that slushie for them. Dad would have been proud."

Without saying something more, future Finn disappeared in a blue _plop_.

* * *

"I don't want to go back," Quinn muttered.

_Dad would have been proud._

"We have to," Finn said sternly.

"We _have_ to?" Quinn gaped at him in disbelief.

"Yeah," Finn smirked, "Trust me."

* * *

...

* * *

_Was Kurt really angry at him, for getting so much solos? _

_Okay, than that's it. _

Blaine started to worry. He can't lose his best friend. I mean, he has Jeff and Nick and Wes and all the Warblers. But Kurt was his best friend. He felt so good when he was with him. _But why_?

"Why?" he asked to himself.

"Talking to yourself won't help, Anderson," he heard someone chuckling.

"Thanks for the help," Blaine snapped and turned around.

In front of him stood a short man with triangle shaped eyebrows and a hair full of gel. A lot of gel.

There were some purple sparkles flying around.

"Woah," Blaine shouted when he saw him.

Nobody else was here and it was creeping Blaine out.

"That's what I thought," the man said, "Till I realized what was going on."

"Well, what's going on?" Blaine demanded, "Because I don't know what's going on and I'd like to know."

"If I look at you, fluffy hair and blazer. We are here and that tables here are a little bit damaged - no worry, Dalton will pay it for you guys - I assume you just sang Misery."

Blaine was speechless, but didn't show it. "How do you know?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Because, whooosh, I'm from the future," Blaine had no idea what the guy was doing with his hands (did he try to fly?) but it looked ridiculous. Is this really his future?

Blaine checked the other guy and he saw all the resemblances. It hit him. _He really is him._

"No. No way! How?" Blaine threw his hands in the air.

"I dunno," future Blaine shrugged, "I just traveled back in time and I'm changing my memories. This is weird."

"Yeah, this is weird for me too," Blaine said.

"But you are questioning something… about Kurt," future Blaine said.

"How do you know?"

"I remember," future Blaine said simply.

Blaine eyed his future self. "Where were you?" Blaine asked, seeing the coat and the scarf, "What happened to my hair and why aren't you, I, why am I not wearing my blazer?"

"You'll find out," future Blaine whispered.

"Why are you, am I whispering?"

"Dunno," future Blaine said, "I guess I like it."

"Oh god!" Blaine sighed, "This… _dork_ is my future? Great, my future will probably suck."

"I take offence by that. But listen and think. Open your eyes," future Blaine whispered and looked around to make sure they were still alone, "Kurt is the one."

"What? Kurt? We're just friends," Blaine laughed shyly.

"No, you're not." The boys stared to each other without saying a word.

"Well. I have to go," future Blaine said, "Dunno why. I just have to."

And _plop_. He disappeared and only a few purple sparkles were flying around.

* * *

Pavarotti was dead. Blaine still couldn't believe it. He watched Kurt sinning and crying and for a moment, he felt something. Something beautiful.

_Open your eyes - Kurt is the one._

Blaine's eyes widened. _Maybe his future won't suck at all._

* * *

...

* * *

Rachel choked an audition.

No, not just_an_ audition, but _the_ audition.

Now she can forget NYADA, New York, her dreams… She started crying, again.

She just calmed down after a few minutes. She didn't notice an orange ball flying around until it started growing.

"Whoaaaaa!" she screamed and she ran to her dresser. "Brush, brush… Where's my brush?" She picked up the brush and she looked to the light.

It was a portal. What was a portal doing in Rachel's room? A woman fell out of it.

"Wow," the woman said.

"Who are you. Watch out! I have a weapon!" she pointed the brush to the woman. The woman looked up and she was gorgeous.

"No way!" the woman said.

"Who. Are. You?" Rachel repeated, but then she screamed: "DADS! DADS! HELP!"

Oh wait. Her dads went to the supermarket.

"Rachel?" the woman asked.

"STAY. AWAY. I- wait… how do you know my name?" Rachel dropped the brush.

"My brush!" the woman said happily, "Kurt threw it away last week!"

"This brush is mine!" Rachel snapped, "Who are you?"

"Everything makes sense. I remember… I am changing my memories! Wow!" the woman seemed to forget that Rachel was in the room.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Rachel," the woman started, "Rachel. I'm you from the future." Rachel's shoulders slumped. _Wait, what?_

"Am I really that beautiful?" Rachel asked amazed. Future Rachel nods.

"But… how?"

"Follow your dreams, Rachel," future Rachel answered.

"My dream crushed," Rachel said, nearly crying.

"No!" future Rachel said, "New York, Broadway, love.. you'll get it all." Rachel's jaw dropped.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Rachel was jumping, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"Woah I forgot how loud I used to be," future Rachel said.

"Tell me more about my future! Is Finn the one? Will I-" "Shhh…" future Rachel shushed her, "I'm not gonna tell you."

"But-"

_Plop_. A bright orange light came. Rachel covered her eyes and when she opened them, future Rachel was gone. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Rachel whispered.

Maybe that wasn't a bad idea, what Tina suggested. Talking, to Carmen. But she had to think about it.

* * *

A day had passed, she still hadn't decided until she heard a voice in her head.

_New York, Broadway, love.. you'll get it all._

"Tina!"


End file.
